Under the Egyptian Sun
by Crystal56
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is a god. A demigod more exactly. His father Ra tells him he needs to settle down and find a bride. Of course, he's the God of Fertility, how hard can it be? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Egypt

Inuyasha-demi god of fertility

Sesshomaru-God of destruction

Rin- Goddess of Love; Married to Sesshomaru

Shippo-a god of mischief

Koga-god of the hunt

Kagome-priestess of Anubis

Miroku-lecherous high priest

Sango-wife of Miroku (however reluctant she may be)

Naraku-king/pharaoh

Kagura-Naraku's first wife

Kana-Kagura's and Naraku's first child

Kaede-oracle

A/N: Thank my muse Lady Mac for this. I hope this one is more successful than Higurashi, Inc.

**Warning: There may be a little OOC; I'm trying not to do it though**

**_TITLE GOES HERE_**

****

Egypt was in a time of great prosperity. The fields were made ready by the people after the Nile flooded and they gathered the fish, abundantly lying on the ground during that time too, smoking and preserving them for future meals and feasts. Food was in a surplus there; along with the fish the fields yielded crops of grain and corn, used to make bread which was a staple in the diet of all Egyptians, both poor and rich. Meat was abundant as well, with the fish there was also pork and bird, while the richer at beef along with everything else. Trade was good; ships coming in and out of Egypt's main harbor everyday bringing rich silks and exotic spices from all of its provinces and worlds outside of what Egypt could control.

This time of plenty was led by the Pharaoh Naraku, a powerful pharaoh with long black hair and stunningly deep eyes, with his beloved wife Kagura, High Queen and the first wife he had married. They had a child, though it wasn't a son, Kana, a young girl of exceptional beauty for only being around ten years of age. Unlike her parents her hair had a silvery blue gleam to it making her hair shine whenever the sunlight touched it. Her parents believed her destined to be a priestess in the Temple of Ra, a high honor indeed for any woman.

The High Priest was a young man named Miroku, a letch among letches. His first wife Sango put up with it, although she struck him over the head numerous times with whatever object was available when Miroku was feeling up someone much too young to be his. Miroku had a few other wives, but Sango was always his favorite and so he took the beatings as a sign of jealousy.

The Pharaoh Naraku had an oracle by the name of Kaede, a weird woman of elderly age, living far past what the normal lifespan was. She caught glimpses of the future now and then, but the pharaoh depended on for wisdom at times, having the grace to acknowledge when he did need help, for she, having lived through two other pharaohs previous to him, his father and his grandfather, knew more about things than he did. Of course she helped him but always took no credit once whatever happened had happened from her advice, whether it was good or bad.

**_…_**

**__**

Of course as there were numerous gods, numerous things started to happen. Sesshomaru, the god of destruction, one of the most powerful gods by far, often watched the pharaoh battle and if the pharaoh had procured a good enough offering for him, would assist if the need arose. His demeanor gave way to believe he had no heart, especially when it came to his younger sibling, a demi-god by the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a demi-god, but a powerful one at that, known often as the god of fertility. Being only a demi-god however, he didn't posses as much power as the other gods even though his power, which he had inherited from his father, was strong enough to be bothersome from time to time.

There was Shippo, the god of mischief, a fox god whose tricks either helped or hindered lives. The tiny god loved to cause things to happen and would run away if things got out of hand. All the elder gods loved him and watched over him, he was a favorite of Ra and often brought him amusement when it was most needed.

Koga, a young god by far, known as the god of the hunt was arrogant when it came to everything and anything. The pharaoh often called upon the god of the hunt near spring, when the hunting season would open and the pharaoh would go out to bring back a trophy to display for the year. Koga, favoring this particular pharaoh would guide him to some of the best hunting grounds, where it was rumored that the gods even hunted these grounds on occasion.

All the gods loved Egypt at this time, their offerings which they received with open arms were numerous and wonderful. The best Egypt had to offer. Of course, that didn't mean some of the gods didn't affect things during Egypt. Temples had been constructed not on a whim, but because the gods demanded them. Sesshomaru was greatly honored in shrines and temples. The only god that would hold a higher position than him, or so it seemed was his father, Ra himself. Of course Sesshomaru regretted being the son of Ra at times, seeing as how Ra had fathered his half brother Inuyasha.

Families of the gods had just as many feuds as families in the mortal realm.

**_…_**

**__**

Kagome was a priestess of Anubis, the jackal god of embalming. She was around 15 years of age, long flowing black hair and deep beautiful black eyes. It was odd that she hadn't married yet, most married around 12-13 years of age, and that was normal, for women at least. She didn't believe she was destined to be married so instead she gave her life working at the temple of Anubis. She worked hard doing whatever the priest of the temple asked of her, preparing meals, cleaning or even putting out offerings or sacrifices for the god. Dedicated to her tasks, she avoided men at whatever cost she could, not wanting to receive an offer of marriage nor be tempted to stray from her duties. She believed her life was for her god and her god alone.

**_…_**

**__**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A loud cocky voice opened Inuyasha's eyes and he found himself looking into the sharp eyes of none other than Koga, god of the hunt. "It seems the little half god is taking a nap!"

"So what if I am?" came the reply and Inuyasha sat up and glared at the wolf. "I don't have anything to do right now so I was catching a little sleep."

"Is the god of fertility lonely?" Koga asked. "For being the god of…well lust and childbirth you don't get much, do you?" Inuyasha let loose a punch towards the god and Koga laughed, jumping backwards and avoiding it easily. It was an old argument; Inuyasha was used to being teased, so his one goal now was to land a punch on one of the gods who insulted him. To his dismay, the only one he had ever landed a punch on was on the god of mischief, but then again, everyone could hit him if they wanted, even if he was the only one who actually wanted to.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and tossing a lock of silver hair behind his head. He always knew he was better looking than Koga, making sure the wolf knew it on ever possible opportunity. "I'm sure a god of the hunt has better things to do than to bother me."

Koga laughed. "Of course, but unfortunately I have been sent to fetch you. Your father wishes to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to my old man," Inuyasha said. "What makes you think I do?"

"It's not your choice, what Ra wants is what Ra better get. I'd head over there to talk to him if I were you. Maybe he caught you slacking off!" Inuyasha didn't get time for a retort before Koga was off, his legs carrying him away at a speed that still left Inuyasha in the dust.

"One day I'm going to hit you and take you down!" Inuyasha grumbled. "What could my old man want anyways?"

**_…_**

**__**

Ra greeted his son with a warm hug, something Inuyasha didn't like or care for and so he pulled away. "My son, why do you shy so from a hug?"

"What did you want to see me about father?" he asked and Ra smiled warmly at his son. He may only be a demi-god, with his ears visible and a bad temper, but he loved his son for reminding him often of his mortal mother, who had died during childbirth. Inuyasha was his pride, only half a god but having the heart he loved in Inuyasha's mother, strength and many other qualities he had yet to discover.

Ra frowned slightly. It was like his son to get quite to the point, but whether he liked the point that was gotten to really did depend on his son. "I've decided something. This place has been too long without children." Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "And as such, I've wanted to hold a grandchild in my arms for the longest time now." Inuyasha wanted to plug his ears. "As such, you are the god of fertility, so I deem it time for you to find a wife and have a few children."

"Hold on one minute!"

"Now this wife can be mortal or not, I will let her gain immortality should she wish it. You have time to search for love, I won't force you or anything, but however I do wish that you find someone rather quickly," Ra said, ignoring his son's protests. "It shouldn't be a problem for you; you inherited my good looks after all." With that he began to laugh, his golden eyes shining with life. "You did want me to get right to the point my son, are you not pleased I did so?"

"I can't believe what you just asked of me! Why not ask Sesshomaru to do it?"  
"Because he told me he wouldn't until Rin was older. Rin is a younger goddess, she has to develop her senses and powers before he'd consider getting her pregnant."

"But you're okay with me finding someone, mortal or immortal and getting them pregnant? I may be the god of fertility father but that doesn't mean I'll be able to find someone!"

"Egypt has many fine young women," Ra said. "And the pharaoh is good to his people. You could ask him for assistance in finding someone, or walk the streets and find someone yourself."

"Right, because none of the other immortal goddesses up here would even consider getting married to a demi-god!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Ra said gently, "I speak from experience. Your mother was someone I loved immensely. She did not take the immortal gift I offered her; she wanted to live out her life."

"And you now want me to do the same?"

Ra smiled. "I would offer the immortal gift to whoever you find to be your wife Inuyasha, don't doubt that. You must let it be her choice when the time comes."

Inuyasha grinned, baring his fangs. "What if I like men instead?"  
Ra raised an eyebrow. His son was just taunting him now. "There are ways to work around that." He smiled at the horrified expression that Inuyasha had plastered onto his face. "Don't worry my son, there's always someone out there for you. It just is time for you to settle down, that's all."

"That and you want a grandson."

"I always wanted a big family," he said easily enough. "Now go. I expect you to be at least looking for a bride even if your search doesn't produce any fruit yet."

"I'll begin tomorrow father," Inuyasha growled. "No way am I getting started right away."

"That's fine son, just be careful. Love will show itself to you, but you must realize that before it's too late," he said and patted his son on the head. "I'm sure whoever you find will love all of you, even your cute ears…"  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Inuyasha exclaimed and brushed his father's hands away. "I hate this…you're mean."

"Don't whine," Ra said. "Just go."

**_…_**

**__**

Inuyasha grumbled various things all the way back to his home. He sat down on a chair and pondered what in the world he'd be able to do. Finding a wife…but who in their right mind would want to wed a demi-god? Wouldn't they rather have a full god or something?

"This isn't at all what I planned for in my life," he grumbled.

**_…_**

**__**

Kaede approached the pharaoh, slowly as she always had in the past.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Naraku asked, holding his daughter Kana in his lap. Kana rested against her father, her head on his chest as he held her close.

"I wanted to tell you that one of the gods will soon be among us," Kaede said. "This one is coming in search of a bride."

"Which god will it be?" Naraku asked. "Which god will come to sweep one of the young ladies off their feet?" He found it amusing and an honor to have the gods search for brides in his city.

"The god of fertility," Kaede said slowly. "He has been ordered by his father to do it."

"Did a vision tell you this?" Naraku asked her.

"The god of the hunt did. He found it most amusing and wanted the world to know. I believe if I remember correctly his exact words were 'if Ra has to tell his own son when it's time to settle down you know that his son has caused enough trouble.' I believe that was what he had said, something like that. My memory isn't what it used to be my pharaoh," Kaede said.

"It's good to know there will be a god among my people for however much time he will be there. It can only be a good sign when the god of fertility himself is supposed to find a bride to have children," he said and let Kana down onto the floor, and she ran off towards the gardens. "It can only mean good fertility for all of Egypt's women."

"I'm sure that is exactly what Ra had in mind my pharaoh," Kaede said. "I must take my leave now, I do apologize."  
"No need, I have things I must attend to as well," Naraku said and waved her off, watching her take the slow steps she always did. Once she was out of sight Naraku leaned back against the throne. "The last time a god was among us was when Ra himself came forward searching for a bride."

**_…_**

**__**

"Okay, so I'll go down in disguise and maybe get lucky. Yep, that sounds like a plan," Inuyasha said as he changed out of his red tunic for some more down to Egypt style clothing. He threw a cloak around himself to hide his hair and complete his ensemble; he looked like a simple Egyptian now. The only thing that could give him away would be his eyes, golden eyes like his father had. He didn't want to even think of all the things the other gods would say when he returned, his cheeks had burned with some shame as he realized it was his father who finally had to order him to settle down. He was already the front runner for numerous jokes and didn't want to become the subject for many more. He'd find himself a bride, a wife…he swore that he would, although it wasn't like he had much choice. As much as he hated his father sometimes, no one disobeyed a direct order from him. As much as he wanted to, he didn't have a choice in the matter; he had to find someone to wed.

**_…_**

**__**

The streets of Egypt were always bustling with activity, no matter what occurred the streets were always full of people. Kagome liked them, always busy; just she always seemed to be. She had come to the market to pick up a few items for supper, a few favorite spices of the head priest of the temple had just arrived and she thought it would help flavor tonight's meal if she obtained a few of them. The dusty road whipped up around her as wind blew past her, nipping a little at her feet but she smiled and continued onwards. Nothing would stop her from doing her duties. She loved the life she had now.

**_…_**

**__**

Inuyasha arrived in the market place of Egypt…well, more like in a back alley near the market so no one could see him arrive. He made sure his hood covered him and headed out into the bright sun. His father was sure making this a most perfect day for his search to begin. The old man was doing it on purpose, probably sitting up there in the realm of immortals chuckling to himself on how well he was able to make the day for his son's first day of searching.

He considered where he could start looking for a wife. He could start with the brothels but he didn't want to exactly buy a wife or have someone try to give him one. For a brief moment he wondered what his father had done. Ra probably used his powers to lull a girl towards him and make her fall helplessly in love, but then again his dad didn't seem the type.

He walked down the road, brushing past various people who barely gave him a second glance, and made sure the hood was pulled over him or else people would be giving him a second glance. He watched children run by him and he smiled. He couldn't help but feel pride when he saw children; he was after all the god of fertility. The market place had many people in it today and was busy like always. He hadn't been down to Egypt in a while and it was refreshing to see that little had actually changed in the past few years.

Pausing to look at some vendor's wares he found himself entranced by everything mortals created. The food smelled wonderful, and he was glad even as a god he could eat any offerings that came his way, the homemade beer was never the same between families, a staple just as much as bread was and the shining jewelry mortals thought up always amused him.

He considered if he should bring back a few things, perhaps gifts for his future bride but then remembered he didn't even have a girl in mind. All he had been doing so far was looking at the shops. He couldn't just choose a gift before he even met the girl, what if she didn't like it? Being a god, he could get her pretty much anything she would desire but what if she didn't desire much of anything? He sighed; he was contemplating a woman he hadn't even met yet.

He walked on past a few more vendors, inhaling the wondrous aromas and pondering what he should do for supper when he felt himself bump into someone. He looked up as a young girl turned around and looked at him.

**_…_**

**__**

Kagome felt someone bump into her and startled she almost dropped her basket. She turned around and looked to see who it had been and found herself staring into two brilliant golden eyes.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Well? Is this any better than Higurashi, Inc? Is it any good at all? Review and let me know, although I'll update sooner or later I think. I love ****Egypt****, so yes; I have a little bit of research under my belt. I read all about it, it's a favorite hobby of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing, I am nothing, I own nothing.

A/N: Yep, this is better than Higurashi, even if it didn't get as many reviews.

The only shout out is to Priscilla on AFFN, because you've basically given me a plot, but it's not the one I have planned. I have so much planned for this story it isn't even funny.

And to those who need research on Egypt, this has a lot of true facts. Just e-mail me and I'll give you info on basically whatever you need…or something like that.

So, let me bring you another chapter!

**Warning: If the plot seems to be moving rather quickly, don't worry, there is a lot I have planned for this story so it may be moving rather quickly, but there's a lot to how it moves quickly.**

**Warning: our world is made up of dialogue, so that's how I write.**

**Under the Egyptian Sun**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked into those golden eyes. They were really something. She had never seen eyes like that before. They glowed like the sun, shimmering with the hood covering most of the face. She had never seen eyes like that before and gasped when she thought she saw them move.

"No, pardon me." Kagome gripped her basket tightly as she observed the person she had bumped into. This person sounded male and looked a little male too, considering the deep voice and the way he wore his clothes.

"You have really pretty eyes," she whispered, mesmerized by the depth and color.

The man hiked his hood a little further and blocked any further viewing of those magnificent orbs. Kagome bit back a moan of despair at loosing that sight but blushed when the stranger grabbed her hand gently. "What is your name?"

"Kagome," she whispered, entranced. His hand was soft; it looked like it had small claws instead of nails. When he released her hand she pulled it to her.

"That's a nice name," he said. "I apologize for bumping into you."

"Thank you. I must return to the temple," she said quickly, trying to avoid any further contact. No one she had ever touched before or been touched by had such perfect hands or skin. It was mind bending to think of such a thing.

"Which temple?" he asked, and Kagome wondered why such a man would be interested. No one had ever bee interested in her before so why would anyone really start now? Anyone who did know her knew her goals and how interested and dedicated she was truly to her god Anubis. Obviously this must be come newcomer, a traveler to this great city perhaps.

"I'm a priestess at the temple of Anubis," she whispered and ran off, back towards the temple. That man had such haunting eyes. Was it…was it possible he was a god?

**_…_**

**__**

Inuyasha watched the girl Kagome leave with much interest in his eyes. She was very pretty, the tan skin, beautiful black eyes and black hair. He didn't have to look very far now, this woman intrigued him. The fact that she was a priestess of Anubis was also interesting. Inuyasha knew Anubis personally; he was actually one of the gods that didn't harass him too much. Anubis, being the god of embalming was more entranced by the dead than anything else and didn't pay much mind to the demi-god. When he did, it was to ask if everything was going good. Anubis may be one of the darker gods, but he could see why that girl Kagome may be drawn to him. She must like dogs, well; either that or she has an obsession she won't admit with the dead. Inuyasha thought Anubis didn't mind him because they both were dog gods of sorts, although Anubis was really a jackal. He sighed, this priestess was more than intriguing and she liked his eyes. She might have known he was a god or a demi-god at least when he had grabbed her hand. Her eyes had widened as she glimpsed perfect tan skin and smooth shiny nails.

She couldn't have been very old, a little past the normal age for girls to marry to be sure but by the looks of it and the way she said she was a priestess for the temple of Anubis she had dedicated her life for her god. That was a rare quality among women, many wanted to marry and have children…but she had such dedication her only weakness was her humanity. And that was something he would take full advantage of… how no mortal could resist him…

**_…_**

**__**

Kagome arrived back at the temple of Anubis a little out of breath. She clutched her basket to her as she struggled to catch her breath. Those eyes…she still couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. She barely saw his face, but his hand…so soft and smooth. It was entirely possible he was a god! She couldn't believe it, but it seemed so likely. It was all she could think of to explain it.

"Kagome, oh, good, you're back. What's in the basket?" Kagome looked up, gulping down a little more air and saw Isis, another priestess of the temple. She had long black hair like Kagome's although it had colored braids in various parts of it while Kagome's didn't have such braids. Isis was slightly in a higher class, richer than Kagome was.

"Some spices," she replied. Isis was a good friend to Kagome, both of them had known each other for years. The only thing was Isis was married to one of the priests. Kagome let out a sigh as Isis embraced her and took the basket from her hands. "Thanks Isis, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong Kagome," she whispered. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"Isis, I didn't see a ghost," Kagome replied with a smile. "I think I saw a god!"

"I don't believe you!" Isis exclaimed with wide eyes. She looked surprised and yet a little teasing as well. Kagome understood Isis loved to tease and often thought of her as a child, it was how Isis was and Kagome didn't mind.

"He had golden yellow eyes and his skin was so very soft," Kagome murmured in awe, unable to believe that the man she had bumped into was anything more than a god… he just couldn't be human! There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that the one she had met in the market was a god.

"I think you were daydreaming Kagome," Isis whispered. "You spend all your time here at the temple and not enough time out there trying to find a husband."

Kagome looked at her friend with a blush. "I don't need a husband Isis; I am dedicated to my god."

"And what a scary god he is, aren't I correct?" Isis didn't understand why Kagome was such a dedicated follower to Anubis. Kagome was the only woman Isis knew that dedicated to a god, any god for that matter.

"Hush Isis, he's not a scary god. No god is truly scary," she whispered back to her friend.

"You should have become a priestess in the temple of Isis, now that woman…she truly is a goddess," Isis said.

"Being named after her must give you some sense of self as a goddess, right?" Kagome teased gently. Isis swung her long hair over her shoulder in an elegant gesture.

"I know, I'm just as pretty as she," she said and Kagome smiled while Isis grinned. "You could be a goddess as well you know. Not everyone I know has hair and eyes like yours."

"Don't say such things!" Kagome said with a gasp. "I'm not that pretty and you know it."

"But you are…you just don't see it yet Kagome," Isis said. "Come on now, we better start making dinner."

**_…_**

**__**

Inuyasha looked around and headed back into the alleyway he had arrived in. He had found who he wanted…the only trick now was getting her.

A familiar voice piped in behind his head. "So…what're you doing here?" Inuyasha turned around to see none other than…Shippo. Shippo was the god of mischief and hated Inuyasha.

"None of your business."

Shippo smiled at him. "But being in the realm of mortals must mean you must have some special assignment…what did Ra tell you to do this time?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha said, reaching out to try and grab the fox. Shippo jumped out of Inuyasha's reach and laughed at him, jumping up to hover in midair. He laughed at the frustrated god. "So…why are you here?"

"Nothing requires me to tell you little runt!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You better get out of here before I…" He stopped himself before making a threat. For one thing Shippo was a favored god of most, being so 'cute' and 'adorable' and another thing that even though he wasn't as strong as other gods, he was fast and Inuyasha was still trying to match his speed. Inuyasha always knew he would someday…but when was another thing entirely in itself.

"Before you what? I'm here to cause a little mischief…you better watch your step Inuyasha!" Shippo interrupted and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Inuyasha kicked up some dirt and hit one of the walls. It cracked slightly from the sheer force of it but didn't break…showing Inuyasha had contained himself just a little bit…only a little.

"That little fox better not interfere with this! I want Kagome and I won't loose her!" Inuyasha exclaimed to himself. If that little god of mischief screwed up his chances to get a woman…any woman, including Kagome…he didn't know what he would do. It would be just like Shippo to do that too…his specialty was interfering in the affairs of others.

'Kagome will be mine,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he began to formulate a plan which would carry out his wish, his desire to marry her, to mark her as his and to have her bear his children…to be his wife and equal for all eternity.

**_…_**

**__**

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" a sweet voice drew Shippo's attention towards the goddess Rin, a beautiful young woman who was the wife of Sesshomaru.

Shippo grinned at her. "I just got back from the mortal world." He sounded so proud of himself Rin began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just what were you looking for there in the mortal realm?"

"I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I just happened to find Inuyasha down there…on some mission or another, I don't know what." Shippo glanced around. "God Sesshomaru isn't around here, is he?"  
"No, he's away currently…I think he said something about destroying a city but that could mean any number of things." Rin smiled at Shippo and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. "You know, you should start being more productive in your activities."

"No way Rin…mischief is what I do and I do what I love and do it well." He grinned, full of pride. "There's no way I'll become more productive yet."

"Ah, so there's a yet," she said and rocked him a little and he pushed himself out of her embrace and she began to laugh. "You're still young little one. In time you will learn there is more to life than tricks."

"Haven't you learned there's more to life than love?" Shippo asked.

Rin smiled, knowing the perfect answer. "That is why I married the god of destruction." Shippo couldn't think of anything to beat that, so he made himself disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving Rin giggling at her own thoughts.

"I hope Inuyasha found someone to love," she said dreamily.

**_…_**

**__**

Nighttime fell quickly over Egypt and Inuyasha smiled as he approached the temple of Anubis. The woman Kagome couldn't resist him….and he would have his bride.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Just so people know…Kagome doesn't even know that Inuyasha is after her. To all my reviewers, review if you want, or not, the choice is yours. I didn't force you to read it nor review it…so don't flame. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for reviewers that like this story.**

**And another note, I actually slowed down this chapter a little for everyone…thought I should extend my little idea over two chapters. I promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Here you all are the next chapter! Stuff that's edited is on AFFN, a link to it is on my profile page.

Hey, here's a challenge, any artists out there wanna take a try to draw Inuyasha and Kagome as Egyptians? Pick a scene from my story, you can chose it now or later, and attempt to draw it. Feel free to post it wherever so long as I get a copy and/or get to see it. I could draw it but it'd suck.

**Warning: Lime/Lemony stuff and possibly OOCness, though I try against that!**

**Warning: Nudity**

**Warning: AFFN will have the really dirty stuff**

**Under the Egyptian Sun**

**Chapter 3**

**_Inuyasha_**

****

He had tracked Kagome down to her temple and was eagerly awaiting his plan to be put into action. He would have her tonight; no other maiden would do now. She was beautiful and everything he believed he would need. He'd be finished with what his father asked of him in such a short period of time and was so proud of himself for doing so. He jumped up to the top of the temple walls and looked down at all the activities. It was young yet in the night and so sacrifices and rituals were being carried out, but he wasn't interested in that. He ran along the wall, sniffing the air for the scent of Kagome. He was still wearing his cape which covered him still but he would get rid of it soon. How else would he make love with her? He smelled her and made his way to the back of the temple. Hot steam rose to meet his face.

"Ah, this must be the baths," he said gleefully. "So this is where my little Kagome is." He looked down upon the bathing area, it must be the one for the females; it was obvious they wouldn't let the men share the same bath as the women. He couldn't see anyone other females in the bath other than one. He sniffed the air again, and even though it was a cleaner smell, it was still his Kagome and she smelled like flowers tonight. He smiled, baring his fangs and watched as she bathed, running the water over her beautiful perfect body with a small piece of cloth. His mouth watered, wondering how a sweet mortal like her would taste. His ears perked up when her mouth opened and he heard her start to sing something. It sounded like non-sensible words that only made sense to her, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She would sing wonderful lullabies to their children.

He jumped down and his cloak fell off and vanished as he landed swiftly beside the bath. He looked at her, she had yet to notice him as he stood there, standing in his godlike clothes, his peasant ones discarded long before he arrived here. His disguise was gone, there was nothing left separating him and his future bride except some water and a few layers of clothing. (She didn't know this fact of course but that was fine with him.)

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice carrying on the wind to her ear. She looked up and gasped, grabbing a piece of cloth to cover herself and trying to hide her breasts with her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked and then her eyes widened. He smiled, he must recognize his eyes. "You're that man from the market! How did you get back here?"

"It was easy Kagome. I just ran along the roof until I got here. What do you think I am Kagome?" His voice came out as a purr and Kagome found his voice deep and irresistible. His powers of seduction in the case would be second to none.

"You're a god! I knew you were from the moment I saw your eyes!" she exclaimed and Inuyasha smirked, walking around the bath towards her, watching her move away from him, still trying to keep herself barely covered. He smiled.

"That's right Kagome, I am a god. I'm the god of fertility, Inuyasha," he whispered, kneeling down beside the pool, taking his time and reaching a hand down to touch the water. "I was sent to this realm for one specific purpose which is why I happened to bump into you in the market. It must be fate." To many he would seem out of character but even a demigod would know how exactly to seduce to get what he wanted.

"What is?" she asked with a tremble in her voice. "What is fate? If you're here to ravish me I'm sworn to my god!" She was speaking words that seemed to mean nothing anymore! He smiled, he was charming her right from the off, she couldn't fight against his powers of seduction.

"I know Anubis my dear Kagome, I don't think he will mind me…how did you put it? Ravishing you," he whispered and sat on the side of the bath. "You see I am here for a wife and you are my choice for one…" He dipped his foot into the water before bringing it out and removing his shoes. He watched her as she took in a breath, watching his every movement. He waved his hand so that magic rose up around them and the bath. No one would see them and no mortal would bother them while they were here.

"B…But aren't y…you…" Inuyasha smiled. He had caught her completely off guard and that made him feel just a little bit proud. Seduction of a woman like herself takes nearly no time at all for a demi god like him. She was enticed by him immediately, he knew it. His hair, silvery enticed her, his eyes, she was drawn to them and his skin, perfectly smooth and tan, and she could tell from his outfit the lean muscles covering his body. His tunic was a tight fit against him and the part covering his legs was just above his knees. The golden jewelry he wore would be off soon enough, just as the rest of his clothes would be.

"I would think a woman such as yourself would be flattered by the attention I am giving you," Inuyasha said. "To become the wife of a god is a higher honor than even being the wife of a pharaoh." She was faltering and he let out a purely masculine smile as he knew he had won her over, now the point was to get her past the point of no return. She was enticed by him even if she hardly knew him and he had barely spoken a few words to her.

**_…_**

**__**

Kagome watched the god as he slipped his bare feet into the bath, his eyes focused on her as she tried to vainly cover herself. The only way to truly do that would be to get out of the water to grab her garments but she was unable to do that. She felt drawn to him and here she had sworn never to marry! She didn't know what had come over her as he slipped into the bath, his clothes soaking through and started to make his way over to her. Had he been using some kind of a spell? She should be loyal to her god Anubis, not some god she had just seen today! He came over to her and took her into his arms. He was warm…and not just from the bath. His golden yellow eyes burned through her and she knew she was under some sort of spell. She tried vainly to pull away from him and found herself pressed closer against him, able to feel the long lines of muscle that rippled down his front.

"I can't!" The sheer force it took her to say those two words seemed immense and she somehow found the strength to push away from Inuyasha and forgetting her dignity exited the bath and grabbed her clothes, clutching them too her as she sank to the ground. He wanted her for his bride? What sort of thing was he asking? She was dedicated to the god of embalming, not the god of fertility and never would be! "I won't!"

"Determined to remain loyal to your god? I see, so then I shall have to change tactics. Would you like to meet Anubis then? I could take you to where he lives, where he really lives if you're that loyal and want to meet him that badly. If that's the case then get dressed and take my hand, we can leave immediately. That should put you up on the list little priestess, shouldn't it? To have seen your god?" Inuyasha began to laugh. "It won't let you escape the fact I'm still going to make you my bride but it could give you a better piece of mind." He leapt out of the water towards Kagome, who let out a sharp intake of breath as she saw the water had his clothes now clinging to him, his tan skin making him look even more like a god.

With a smile he walked towards her, watching as she frantically tried to dress herself and cover her body from him. He approached her and Kagome back up against the walls of the temple. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, reveling in how soft it was and then pinned her against the wall with his hands. Watching her blush at the sight of him, he licked his lips, touching his fangs briefly and smiling. "I won't hurt you Kagome, far from it." She nodded slowly. "Come on now Kagome, wouldn't you love to be with a god like me?" He smiled. "Is it that you fine me unappealing?" She shook her head. "So that's not the problem. Are you really that loyal to your god?" She hesitated before nodding. That alone made Inuyasha proud. He still had the amazing powers of seduction with him…but then again, what more could one ask from the god of fertility?

"Then I should not keep you from your god then, should I?" He asked and let hands drop. "If you are that loyal to your god then I best not interfere, should I?" He turned away from her, flexing the muscles he had a little bit before taking that first step away from her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed and he turned, schooling his expression, keeping it blank. "You don't have to go…" She was turning bright red and Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

'She's curious…she doesn't know the touch of a man and I offer it so freely with experience…she's curious.' He smiled at his thoughts. 'I think I have her now… curiosity will get me my bride.' He turned to face her completely. "What is it little priestess?" She didn't respond so he took that one step back towards her and she let out a sharp hiss as she inhaled the air.

"No…" she whispered but her eyes gleamed with curiosity. Inuyasha leaned forward close to her mouth. "Oh Ra…" Inuyasha smiled. She was his, entirely his. Enticed beyond reasoning and method and Inuyasha longed for that. "I'm supposed to be l…loyal to my god…" She was having trouble finding her words, trouble doing much of anything that required thought right now. Inuyasha leaned forward and let his lips gently brush her mouth. She let out a moan and her lips parted, and he smiled. He had truly won her over now; she was his for the taking. Her hand rose up to touch her lips where his own had just touched and he could tell she was trembling.

"Kagome, the temptress I have chosen," he whispered. "Will you be mine?"

"I d…don't…" her voice trailed off. The look on her face was fearful but she wanted it, he could smell that she wanted it. "Ah…y…yes…take me…"

"Stuttering doesn't become you," he whispered. "But now you can't back out." He touched her cheek with his hand. "I'm going to kiss you now Kagome. I'm sure you don't really know much about that…but I'm going to teach you. There are many things I can teach you…" And with that murmuring he planted a soft kiss upon her lips. It was just a gentle one; he wouldn't be rough on her at all. He would always be gentle with his wife, always tender and loving. He was a god, well, really a demigod but that didn't mean he should treat his wife bitterly because he was treated terribly. She had no part in his troubles, except he was in a way forced to find her. Her lips parted on a moan and he let his tongue trace her lips, tasting her sweetness. His tongue pressed into her mouth and tasted her once more, drawing her deeper into the kiss. Her arms came up and clung to him. Inuyasha smiled, the hands she had been using to hold up her clothes were now gone, and barely hung on her by a thread because she hadn't really put them on all the way. They wouldn't be there for long.

He took a hand and gently touched her side, running it a little ways up the side of her wet clothes to the underside of her breast. He heard her moan against his lips and he smiled. He took her hands into his and slowly walked her back towards the bath. She didn't seem to realize it though; she was just following his lead blindly. Kagome smelled so wonderful and tasted so sweet. He shifted them around so now Kagome's back was towards the steaming water and he kissed her deeply once more. She was all his.

"Into the pool," he said, nudging her so that her foot landed in the water. All she could do was nod and he removed her clothing from her and helped her into the pool.

**_(Sorry FFN people, only AFFN in this area)_**

**_(FFN people, welcome back to what you can read)_**

**__**

When Inuyasha finally stopped making love to her, showing her most of the things he was able to do, stopping short of ruining all surprises, he let her fall asleep. He picked her nude body up into his arms and transported them to his home in the realm of the gods. When she awoke in the morning she would be taken back to the temple to finish up with things there, he didn't want her to leave with unfinished business, but he wanted her by his side for now.

When he arrived in the midst of his home he went to the bedroom where he laid her wet body upon the inviting mattress, one fit for…for well a god and crawled in beside her, pulling her close to him and wrapping the sheets of the bed around them both. With a feral, proud and doggish smile he buried his face into her hair for one final kiss before relaxing into the pillows and allowing sleep to claim him for the night.

**_…_**

**__**

Inuyasha awoke with Kagome clinging onto one of his arms. He put his hands on his head and everything that had happened last night came flooding back to him. He let out a groan as the memory of last night brought him both passion and a little bit of pain. He had proposed to her and she had agreed. Even in the throws of passion it had been mutual. Inuyasha was no longer an unmarried man.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Again, if you think I'm moving a little fast with this, please don't be alarmed. I have a lot planned for this story, and this is but one thing I had planned. Yeah, and if the update seemed so far away, that's just because I have 30 other stories I'm trying to finish as well, so forgive me! **

**Well, you know the drill, read, review, but don't flame. I hate flames. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for those that like my stories.**

**_Note:_** _In __Egypt__, for a couple to be married there need not be a ceremony or vows exchanged. There just has to basically be mutual consent (and a woman can divorce her husband, they are equal in that respect). So yeah, that's about it._

**_I look forward to hearing from y'all as I work on the next chapter! OWARI!_**


End file.
